


Vanity

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel takes too long in the washroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Chekov makes Khan wait to use the bathroom... again." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=517279#t517279). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Khan strolls back in five minutes, knocking on the door and calling, “Are you done yet?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Pavel’s cute voice drifts back. “I am just drying my hair...”

Exhaling slowly, Khan says as levelly and non-threateningly as he can manage (despite every bone in his body wanting to shout at his tiny Russian lover), “Pavel, you will open this door now. I have to get to work, and I need to use the washroom.”

“I am so sorry, John,” Pavel insists, “I am almost done!”

Almost isn’t good enough. Khan waits two more minutes before he decides that’s two minutes too long. “Darling,” he calls through the door.

“Yes, John?” Pavel replies, sounding as giddy as he always does whenever Khan shows even the slightest bit of affection for him. 

“Get back from the door.”

“Why—?”

Khan answers by way of grabbing the crack down the middle and prying the doors manually apart, gritting his teeth and bending the metal like paper. As soon as he’s shoved them open, Pavel squeaks in surprise, almost falling back against the shower cubicle. Khan slams the two doors—now trying uselessly to slide shut again—into the walls where they belong. They fidget there brokenly, in desperate need of repair, crinkled in the middle from Khan’s fingers. 

Khan stalks towards the shower and grabs Pavel’s hips, still wrapped in a towel, hard enough to bruise. Pavel drops his brush and throws his arm around Khan, just as Khan hikes him up onto the counter, hissing, “Since you seem so intent on me missing work, I’m sure you’ll be happy to miss your own in order to make it up to me.” It’s not a question. He spreads Pavel’s legs harshly around him, jerking Pavel’s towel off and tossing it across the small bathroom of Pavel’s apartment. 

Pavel’s delighted apologies are swallowed by Khan’s mouth.


End file.
